Same Mistakes
by 1Dfics
Summary: Will Angela make the same mistakes when she meets a hot stranger at a bar? Will she suffer again or will she make it through this time?


Angela carefully shifted in the stranger's bed, reliving last night through the bits and pieces she remembered. The memory of her ex had been haunting her thoughts and she finally decided to take her friend's suggestion and went to a nearby club. She tried to stay as sober as she could but the more shots she took, the quicker the memory of Beau, her ex, would dissolve. A boy alarmed by the rate of her drinking questioned her.

"Are you alright? You should slow down on those drinks." The boy had said

Angela chuckled at his concern.

"Do I look all right to you?" She slurred, "But fuck it, its just another sob story nobody wants to hear." She was about to take another shot when the stranger reached out and stopped the glass before it reached her lips.

"That's enough, come on, let's do something else to take your mind off things. Wanna dance?" he offered.

"No, I'm not mu-" before she could complete her sentence he had pulled her to the dance floor.

They started dancing and the boy synchronized her movements according to Angela.

"I didn't catch your name?" Angela asked

"Zayn" he smiled and showing his perfect set of teeth.

Dancing slowly turned into grinding which led to kissing, Zayn's hands started exploring her body and they ended up at Zayn's apartment.

* * *

Angela sighed and looked over to Zayn.  
She observed his perfect features. His quiff from last night had matted on his forehead, now, his beautiful brown eyes were closed, revealing his lush eyelashes. His chiseled jawline was what had grasped her attention at first.

She began to sat up but as she moved her head up, the aftermath of last night dawned on her. She had a horrible hangover. Groaning, she went to his kitchen to check for an aspirin. She shuffled through his cabinets when a voice startled her,

"Looking for this?" he smirked and held up the precious bottle of painkillers.

"Uh, yeah." She smiled nervously. Angela wasn't really used to the idea of one night stands, randomly sleeping around with guys wasn't that appealing to her.

He nonchalantly threw the bottle in the air for her to catch, "I figured you'd be judging by how wasted you were last night, haha." He flashed another one of those gorgeous of his.

"Thanks… uh I was just gonna leave, after taking an aspirin." She said nervously as she catched the bottle and turned her back to him, this time looking for a glass.

He walked over to her and stood right behind her as he reached up to get a glass from the cupboard. Angela could feel his breath on her neck which kind of made her even more nervous.

He poured some water for her and handed it to her.

"Actually I was kind of hoping you'd stay." He watched her take the aspirin.

Angela smiled slightly, "Sorry, but I'm not the kind of girl you saw spent the night with. That was just a one night thing."

"I know, you're different. Which is why I wanted you to." He moved closer to her and rested one arm on the counter near her waist, the other by his side. "So are you going to tell me about what happened last night?" Angela could slightly feel his breath run across her lips. She shifted uncomfortably and inched a little further away from him.

"It was nothing." She replied trying to avoid his gorgeous eyes. She didn't want to be with another guy, she didn't want another heartbreak.

She started to move towards the island of the kitchen where she left her bag last night but he gently grabbed her wrist and tugged her towards him. "Hey, I'm not the type of guy you spent the night with either." His eyes pierced through hers, this time she couldn't look away. The memory of Beau swept through her again and she didn't feel like being alone or with her friends, who never liked Beau and told her it was going to end up this way.

She tried to fight the tears but they wouldn't stay back.

"It's okay, tell me." He said as he swept the hair falling on her cheek aside.

* * *

Angela gave in and told her about Beau, how he promised her so much but ended up cheating on her, how she thought she finally found the one but was so wrong. A few tears did fall but Zayn would wipe them away. He was a good listener and even brought her some ice cream. Zayn was beginning to grow on her, how patient he was, how he didn't rub her mistakes in her face.

"Whatever happened, it happened for the best. You deserved someone so much better than him. You're a wonderful girl Angela." Zayn said in an attempt to make her feel better. "And erm." He struggled with his words. Was he falling for her? No. It can't be. He just spent a night with this girl. But there was something about her, she was different from the other girls he had been with. She was gorgeous but it seemed like she didn't realize it, she was worth so much more than she thought she was. A cellphone's ring interrupted his thoughts. It was her's.

Angela's eyes widened as she saw the caller ID. It was Beau. She couldn't do it. She had nothing left to say and was tired of his excuses. When Zayn saw too, he panicked. "Angela.." Was all he managed to say when he crashed his lips against hers.


End file.
